Leading the Dance
by Shiny Shipper
Summary: America shows up and England's birthday party and things things get a little out of hand. Drabble, oneshot, USUK. Don't like yaoi? then don't read.


_**Silly little USUK thing. Enjoy!**  
_

_Man, this socialite environment is so boring,_ thought America. He quietly pulled a wrapped up hamburger out of his pocket, rolled the wrapping back, and took a bite. He looked to the middle of the ballroom, the guests dispersing themselves after a long, slow dance. _I'm never sneaking into one of England's birthday parties again. Maybe I can leave without anybody noticing-_

"Ah, _salut_, America! What are you doing here? Don't you prefer loud parties with break dancing rather than a silly little ball like this?"

"Oh! France!" said America. He quickly swallowed the burger and turned to the Frenchman. "I came to say hi to the Queen and bug England, whenever I find them. There's nothing to do right now at home, really."

"There's the queen_,_" said France, pointing to the refreshment table.

"Oh. Hey, queen! How's it going?" said America, waving. The queen looked back and saw the American and waved back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please look this way," said a familiar English voice.

America turned to the source of the voice to see England on a stage with the orchestra. The Englishman was wearing a shiny black top hat with an ebony tuxedo. A little crimson bowtie sat just under England's neck. His ivory coloured gloves shone in the light as he tapped on a microphone a few times.

"The night is coming close to its end, and I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight," said England.

The room then broke out into applause. England quickly tapped the microphone, quieting the room once again.

"As such, I would like to perform the last dance with a very special someone." The room stared to quietly chatter, wondering who this 'special someone' might be.

"I'll do it," said America, turning to France. "I'll volunteer!"

"Excellent! Big Brother will be watching," said France as he gave America a thumbs up.

"Oh, me! Pick me!" loudly said America. He waved his arms in the air and jumped up and down repeatedly. The crowd quickly turned and stared.

England looked towards the American and shot a grimace.

"What the bloody hell? You weren't invited!" angrily said England. He quickly regained his composure and turned back to the crowd. "Ignore that man, everyone. I would like to have my last dance with our lovely queen."

"What? Nooooooo!" shouted America.

The queen then started to laugh.

"England, why don't you let this young lad take my place? We'll dance another time."

"But your Majesty, I specifically set aside this time for us, not so I could be with that hamburger devouring twat!"

"_England_," said the queen.

"Ugh, fine. Sorry, everyone, but it looks like America and I will be performing the last dance," said England. He quickly sighed as he walked towards the middle of the room. He turned to America. "Well, get over here, chubby."

"Hey! Who're you calling chubby?" said America as he approached England.

"Alright, let's go!" said England as he motioned towards the orchestra.

America smiled as the music slowly began. "Surprised?"

"_Very_. Why are you here, you wanker?" whispered England.

"To see you and celebrate your birthday," replied America. "Mostly to ensure that you'll come to mine."

"...Great. Let's just get this done and over with," said England. He outstretched his right arm; he opened his hand and revealed his palm.

America then took the Englishman's hand in his own right hand and wrapped his left arm around England's backside. As the two started to move, the American realized how uncomfortable his current position was.

"Am I doing this right? I haven't done this in ages."

"Absolutely not. Let go and try again," said England.

America then switched the placement of his arms around. "Wow, your back is really soft!"

"That's not my back, move your arm up!"

America complied as the two started to move again. When he moved one way, England seemed to always move in the other direction.

"Listen, how about _I_ lead," said England. He quickly spun and dragged his partner into a small dip.

America felt a jolt run through his spine; who knew England could be this strong?

"Wow, you really _are_ a chubby bastard," stuttered England. Suddenly, the Englishman's arms couldn't hold any longer; America fell to the ground, England landing on top.

The audience gasped; the dancers had their lips locked together.

America's heart skipped a beat; England's soft lips on his, he realized, felt extremely good.

A shame the Englishman almost immediately lifted his head.

"Hey, don't leave me here! Pick me up so we can keep dancing!" said America.

"No," said England. His face began to glow fifty shades of red. The Englishman quickly rose to his feet and ran towards the exit. "This dance is over!"

"Wait a minute! You owe me a dance!" cried America. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"You did it, America! You successfully embarrassed Iggy!" said France.

"You mean I really...embarrassed him?" said America. He found himself not feeling very bad about this, yet he felt some sadness at the kiss being responsible for most of it. Another hand made its way to the American's other shoulder.

"Embarrassed, yes, but I've ruled over him long enough to know that he enjoyed it but will probably never tell you that," said the queen.

The American smiled.

"I know, your Majesty. I know."

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Rai. 3**_


End file.
